


Flowers on the grave

by chocoprompt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Friends, this isn’t really shippy tbh they pretty much just met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: After his mother and brother die, Felix makes an habit of visiting the graveyard, stealing flowers from a garden on the way by to put on their graves.





	Flowers on the grave

**Author's Note:**

> full credits of this prompt go to a tumblr post i do not have the link of sadly! if any of you have the link to said post (once you read it you’ll probably know if you’ve seen it) please share it with me!! thanks a lot!!
> 
> WARNING!!: death mention, terrorist attack mention, and general issues with forgiving (probably similar to survivor’s guilt but not quite). please be safe!!
> 
> i hope this isn’t too ooc but i mean my body needed to write and i’m on a family trip and i wrote this in like a day but anyway enjoy!!

Felix has never been one accustomed to traditions. However, once his brother and mother both died in a terrorist attack (something that, as much as he tries to deny, has affected him a lot) and he started falling off with his father, Felix has started to visit both his mother and his brother’s graves frequently. At first, he had started making up excuses when inquires started to arise, mainly because he despised the idea of his _father_, of all people, going with him, but eventually, everyone, including his father, had stopped asking.

When the attack happened, Felix knew that, in between all the grief he felt and was surrounding and suffocating him, Dimitri had been one of the few survivors. Dimitri and Felix were friends mainly thanks to both their parents knowing each other and occasionally hanging out, but Felix could not – and would not – forget the look Dimitri had on his face the day it happened. It still haunts him today, how despaired and outright delirious he had looked for a mere 14 year-old.

However, Dimitri had been one of the few friends he had, and once Felix started closing off people because well, _they just were not worth it_, not after what happened, Felix found himself all on his own. People like Ashe or Ingrid occasionally tried to approach him, yet Felix still managed to push them away. He knew he could not continue much like this, but he also knows he will never be the person he used to be before the tragedy happened, and what was the point anyway?

Back to the topic, though – Felix has ended up in some type of routine where he visits his relatives’ graves minimum twice a month. Most of the times, however, he doesn’t bring any tributes such as flowers, because going into the shop and buying them seems like too much unnecessary work, and so, Felix has taken the habit of taking flowers from a house not too far away from the cemetery. He doesn’t know the owner of the house, but he finds he doesn’t really care, so long as he isn’t reported to the police.

And so, he sighs and tears a few purple flowers from the garden, shaking his head to avoid the thoughts dying to get the best of him.

* * *

Felix is surprised, to say the least, when on one sunny summer afternoon in the middle of _August_ he’s taking flowers – white and blue this time, because they were his mother and brother’s favourite colors – and someone appears in the middle of the garden.

Deep down, Felix knows it was bound to happen eventually, yet he still wishes it wasn’t happening at all.

(In the future, though, he may be thanking the goddess or whoever is up there that they collided.)

The someone, as Felix sees, is a tall man (a bit taller than him, _but just a bit_) with long red hair and amber eyes. He’s wearing a white tank top with yellow shorts and even if his eyebrow is furrowed there’s a slight smirk on his face, and Felix feels his interiors twist with the need to outright put it off his face. The man is a bit tanned and if his eyes captivate Felix so much he can’t look at anything else then well, no one needs to know.

“Ah, so you’re the one who has been tearing my flowers?” His voice is light, and Felix considers the man is teasing, and his theory proves to be correct when he speaks next. “Well, it’s not like I particularly mind, especially not if you are stealing them to give them to a lovely girl.”

He winks after saying that, and Felix groans, already exhausted of this conversation. “It’s not…”

“Ah, let me go with you! I wanna meet her as well. She must be really special if you give her flowers so often.” His voice softens in the end, as well as his eyes.

Felix takes a deep breath, considering his options. At this point, he could either tell the truth, be rude enough for him to leave or outright kill the man – his sword classes will finally have a real purpose then – yet he doesn’t have time to think them through, because the stranger takes him by the arm and pushes him outside his garden and back on the rather lonely street.

“Hey, stop it.” Felix growls, annoyed, and the man takes the cue and lets him go. Felix arm falls to the side while the other’s still holding the flowers.

“Alright man, alright.” He holds his hands up in a sign of peace, yet it doesn’t really relax Felix at all. “My name’s Sylvain, by the way.”

“I don’t care.” Felix has had enough time to think of the most practical option, and if this has made a lot of people turn their back on him, he doesn’t see why it shouldn’t work now.

“Wow, okay, that’s quite a big change.” Sylvain comments, crossing his arms. His long hair frames his face really well, and Felix shouldn’t be focusing on that. He was on the way to the cemetery, damn it.

“Look, I really have to go.” Felix starts walking, and he has approximately 3 seconds to celebrate his victory when he hears footsteps following him.

“I told you, I’m going with you. I gotta make sure the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft.”

Felix considers outright stabbing him, but if the man hasn’t reported him, he considers he should be given a chance.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Felix asks, and he grips the flowers tighter when Sylvain catches up to him and starts walking alongside him.

“Probably, but this is a hundred times more fun than doing uni work at home.”

“In the middle of summer?”

Sylvain shrugs, looking to the other side. “My dad wants me to inherit the family business, so he makes me study even in summer.”

He tries for a smile, but even Felix can tell it’s fake. Felix merely frowns, and starts looking ahead. Sylvain must sense the change of air, because he goes back to talking with a lighter tone. “So, what’s the girl’s name?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh, come on!” Sylvain’s pouting, and Felix rolls his eyes. “You haven’t even told me your name.”

Felix sighs. “Felix.”

“Alright, Felix, where exactly are we going? Her house?”

Felix bites the inside of his cheek, and he doesn’t know how to break it to the man that it’s not a girl and that it’s a pair of graves.

Felix should have stayed home today.

How the hell do you explain to someone that you’re in the way to a graveyard? Felix doesn’t know. Is it perhaps better to reach the graveyard and watch as Sylvain realises?

“Earth to Felix?” Felix blinks, and it seems he had completely disconnected, because Sylvain is moving his hand up-and-down in front of his face for the goddess knows how much time.

Sylvain’s face looks worried, though, and Felix can’t help the fact that he automatically switches into defensive mode. “What do you want now?”

“You were completely off.” Is all Sylvain says, and Felix grits his teeth to avoid completely breaking the flowers now. Felix starts walking quicker, ignoring all Sylvain’s questions and complaints, until the key question pops up once the graveyard is on sight, a few minutes away.

“Felix, hold on.” He keeps ignoring him, but stops when Sylvain takes his arm with enough force to stop him. Felix blinks, surprised, because he wasn’t expecting him to be that strong, though if he had paid closer attention, it wasn’t a thing to be missed. Now that Felix focuses, Sylvain is pretty well built. The muscles in his arms are pretty much noticeable, especially given that he’s sleeveless.

“Agh, finally.” Sylvain celebrates, before his gaze turns more serious. “Where are we heading? There’s only forest after the cemetery.”

Felix breaks eye-contact and looks to the side, preferring to let Sylvain reach his own conclusions. “You were the one who wanted to come, so here we are.” He murmurs, shaking Sylvain’s hand off and turning around, walking towards the graveyard he knows all too well. He doesn’t wait for Sylvain to follow him.

The only sounds once he reaches the cemetery are the birds and the wind, and Felix’s thankful for the quiet and the shadow the trees make, because it would be unbearable otherwise. The graveyard isn’t neither enormous nor tiny, but if Felix didn’t know his way around, he’s pretty sure he would get lost. He passes grave by grave, walking slower now, letting the sounds and lack of them envelop him completely. Finally, he reaches his brother and mother graves, both of them side by side.

He kneels down and puts the flowers in both graves. He isn’t an intense believer, but he does tend to say a prayer – it _is_ worth trying, and it’s something he likes to believe in, anyway; that when one dies, there is another life afterwards, a happy one. He prays that both of them have found it.

Typically, Felix would have left by now, but he can’t help it when his mouth starts talking by itself. “I still haven’t confronted Dimitri, but I know I should. You really liked him, mom,” He starts very quietly. “It’s just – I know it wasn’t his fault, yet I cannot comprehend why he came out alive and none of you did.”

Felix sighs, shaking his head and letting his hair hide his eyes. He closes them afterwards, and surprisingly, his mind goes to Sylvain. Did he leave after Felix told him that?

“You know,” Felix starts again, a smile tentatively forming on his mouth. “These flowers I’ve been bringing both of you – they belong to a handsome man, probably around my age. You both would have liked him. He was…”

Suddenly, a voice speaks a bit louder than his, completely silencing him. “He was supposed to come with me today.”

Felix stands up then and turns around to face Sylvain. He’s got a soft look in his eyes, and it makes Felix want to fight him – he isn’t something meant for those looks, damn it.

“You know, I think your son would do well to remember a few things,” Sylvain starts, and Felix opens his mouth to ask just _what the fuck_, but Sylvain continues before Felix has his chance. “Starting with the fact that he shouldn’t be so rude.”

“Hey.” Felix crosses his arms and frowns, and Sylvain merely laughs.

“I’m kidding, but seriously,” Felix starts walking towards Sylvain, who keeps talking. “You could’ve just said it from the beginning.”

“You didn’t give me the chance.”

“Not the point. Don’t interrupt my speech.” Felix rolls his eyes, but lets Sylvain continue. “I’m always up for meeting some girls.”

Felix can’t help but blink. Sylvain shakes his head, continuing his speech. “And typically, I would have bought her some type of perfume or even flowers. Had I known that we were coming here,” Sylvain pauses and sighs, yet when he talks, his eyes are serious. “I would have brought more flowers for them.”

Felix feels chills run through his body. “In short; you should’ve told me from the beginning.”

Felix lets out a breath. “Again, I tried. You didn’t _listen_. Let’s go.”

Felix starts walking, and Sylvain tilts his head. “Where are we going?”

“Dinner.”

“Oh, let’s! I know a place where we can meet lots of pretty girls. Also, did you call me handsome back there?”

“Nevermind that, I’m going to train.” They’re out of the graveyard now, and Felix smirks at the shocked look Sylvain has on his face.

“Train? With this temperature? Are you insane?”

“See you.”

“Ah, Felix, wait!”

And if Felix gains a person – no, not a person, a _friend_ – to accompany him every time he goes to visit his relatives then well, for now, no one but the two of them need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments appreciated!! 
> 
> twitter: irwinshope


End file.
